1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to the field of communications, and in particular, to a communication system that provides integrated service over wireless networks and packet networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wireless telephone places calls over a wireless network. The wireless network often exchanges these calls with other telephone networks, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN). The wireless network and telephone offer features, such as instant messaging, voice mail, call logs, and address books. For example, a user may place a call by selecting an entry in a call log or address book.
An Internet Protocol (IP) telephone places calls over an IP network. The IP network often exchanges these calls with other telephone networks, such as the PSTN. The IP network and telephone also offer features, such as voice mail, call logs, and address books.
Unfortunately, the integration of communication services over wireless networks and IP networks is currently ineffective. The user cannot get integrated telephone service over both wireless and IP networks using a single telephone number. The user cannot get access to integrated voice mail, call logs, and address books for both wireless and IP networks.